King of the Worms
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: This is a self-insert story featuring at least one more self-insert character from a separate author. This is what happens when I decided to write down an idea after reading about certain people on the internet and getting really fed up with the messes in the Naruto story. This story may reveal more about myself than I had intended and may become a really shameful mess *SIGH!*...


**Special Story: King of the Worms**

Disclaimer: I read about Dakari-King Mykan in Encyclopaedia Dramatica, as well as Chris-Chan (a.k.a. CWC) in the same website, and was honestly horrified by what I had discovered. As such, I decided to make a fanfiction which will feature those two and Stephanie Meyer, or at least their works, as cameos of some sort.

It's a semi-serious crack/troll/parody fan-fiction with self-insert characters (yes, plural) by the way. Enjoy!

**Special Story: King of the Worms**

The "Fourth Wall", an inter-dimensional barrier which separates reality from fiction. On one side of the wall lie the realms of fiction including comics, novels and movies. On the other side of the wall lies reality, home-realm of the "Writers", creators of fictional realms. Living alongside the Writers are the "Viewers", people who view upon the works of fiction created by the Writers, and the "Rewriters", a subgroup of Viewers who decided to "recreate" an original work of fiction into their own version of the said work, an altered copy so to speak. These recreated copies of fictional works are commonly known as "Fan-Fictions".

As for why some Viewers decided to embrace the path of creating fan-fictions, their reasons vary according to both the Rewriter and the work of fiction being recreated by them. Some wish to simply add possible scenarios or explanations in their favoured works of fiction for the sake of adding depth and/or humour into the story, generally with the intention of causing minimal impact on the overall plot or setting of the original fictional work. Others feel that some works of fiction are compatible for crossing over with one another and would thus do just that out of a curious desire to see what happens next. Those who feel dissatisfaction or even loathing for certain aspects of a work of fiction, if not the entire work of fiction itself, would often recreate the work of fiction into something more palatable for the said individuals. There are even those who would seek to insert themselves, or at least idealized avatars of themselves, into a work of fiction, for whatever reasons that they may have.

How well-received a work of fiction, be it original or recreated, depends largely on the skill of both the Writers and the Rewriters respectively. On one hand, both the Writers and the Rewriters possess what could arguably be called the power of a god-creator over their works of fiction or fan-fiction. On the other hand, having the metaphorical power of a god-creator does not equal to being able to create a good work of fiction or fan-fiction. Like all mortals, Writers and Rewriters can make mistakes as well as allow their emotions, prejudices and even narcissism to guide their hands in creating a work of fiction or fan-fiction, which may result in the detriment of the overall quality of their works. It is for this reason why there are cases of works of fan-fiction, and even original works of fiction, which possess issues such as "Plot Holes", "Continuity Errors", "Plot Tumours", "Creators' Pets" which are also often known as "Mary Sues", "Unfortunate Implications" and "Broken Moral Lessons".

As stated before, everyone can make mistakes. However, there are those who are not only poor Writers or Rewriters but blatantly refuse to admit their faults even when given honestly constructive advice or criticism. One example would be Rewriters who had not even done proper research on the original work of fiction which they were recreating and refused to realize that they had in fact made a mistake because of it. Another example would be a Writer who had not bothered to realize that the created work fiction is rife with "Unfortunate Implications", such as loving an abusive boyfriend instead of another potential boyfriend who is not abusive just because he comes from a different race. As Viewers generally dislike works of fiction which possess what they would deem to be unacceptable flaws, it would be no surprise that works of fiction created by stubbornly poor Writers and Rewriters would be disliked if not loathed by many.

So what do these facts have to do with this story, a story created by yours truly?

Well, you are about to find out…

-Scene Break-

In the realm that lies within a certain barrier known as the Fourth Wall, a trio of entities look upon the Ninja World (1) as one of them, a seemingly bestial creature, spoke, "So, do we have an agreement?"

Nodding, the second entity, the most human-looking of the three, replied, "While I may loathe **[although we certainly despise]** the Uchiha Clan, and the failings of the foolish writer whose favouritism with the clan is revoltingly obvious, I will restrain myself **[we shall refrain ourselves]** from making what could very well be a humiliating mistake." Turning its attention towards the third entity, a feminine individual with a serpentine lower body and bird-like wings on her lower back, the second entity spoke, "That said, I trust **[we believe]** that you will take the proper actions, yes?"

Taking out an orb which contained a certain omnisexual hard-gay angel who worked at a magician's academy known as Hapsiel (2), the third entity wore a deceptively innocent smile as she spoke, "Will this suffice?"

Gazing at the orb, and knowing just what kind of unholy hell the angel will unleash upon the Ninja World, especially Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru, the second entity wore a horrifyingly macabre grin and replied, "Oh, he would do nicely, sister! I cannot wait **[we eagerly anticipate]** to see what happens next!"

The bestial entity nodded in approval before turning its attention towards the second entity and said, "While we leave the Ninja World to her and I continue with my observations of the many worlds which lie beyond the Fourth Wall, I will entrust a few individuals to your "tender mercies", starting with HIM."

Well aware of what awaits for it, the second entity rubbed its hands malevolently while its giggles changed into a mad cackle…

-Scene Break-

A young man with brown hair named Mykan groaned as he woke up. Regaining his senses, he noted that he was tied onto a chair and was inside a room with no windows and only one door, an iron door more fit for a prison cell than anything else. Quickly realizing that he had been abducted, Mykan then remembered that his abductor was some unseen shadow which kidnapped him while his creator was busy writing his latest fan-fiction of My Little Pony, a show which his creator hated because it emphasized on friendship. Panicking, Mykan tried to free himself from his binds when the closed suddenly creaked open. Turning his gaze upon the door, Mykan saw a man around his age enter.

Short black hair, a prominent belly due to having a love for eating good food despite efforts to bring it down, tanned skin from being regularly exposed to sunlight, and dark-brown eyes, the young man honestly looked unremarkable. Glaring at the man who must be his kidnapper, Mykan would have shouted demands and curses at him had his mouth not been gagged. Smiling in a disarming manner, as though he was not the one responsible for kidnapping Mykan, the young man politely spoke, "Greetings, Mykan, or should I call you by the full title of your creator, Dakari-King Mykan?" Brushing aside his own question, the man continued to speak as he took in a chair, "Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter since I'm not exactly here to socialize with you, the creation of a man who staunchly despises the very ideas of compassion and friendship." Sitting on the hair, the man introduced himself, "My name is Tiadanama, one of the first two true original characters created as an Avatar-Fragment of my creator, Raja-Ulat. As for why I brought you here, I actually have two reasons. The first reason is to thank you on behalf of my creator."

Confused, not because someone is thanking him but because someone is thanking him without treating him like royalty, Mykan stared at Tiadanama in confusion as he continued to speak, "Now, I understand that abducting you and tying you up with a gag in your mouth is hardly the normal way to get you, or anyone else for that matter, to listen to my word of thanks, but there are reasons for that. You see, my creator had gained a rather… toxic level of loathing towards the Uchiha Clan in the Ninja World. I could go into detail but that would take too much time so I would instead give a brief summary as to why. The Uchiha Clan, or at least a select few of its members, were, for the lack of a better term, a group of "Creator's Pets"." Tiadanama spat the term "Creator's Pets" as though it was foul excrement before continuing, "For example, they is far more information about the abilities of their trice-damned eyes, the Sharingan, than there is for the Senju, Uzumaki and even Hyuuga clans which are all ninja clans who are fellow descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths. If that is not bad enough, that foolish author decided to keep praising on the genius of the Uchiha "protagonists", even when such praise is, at least in my personal point of view, honestly unwarranted. I mean, we have a brat who decided to betray the wishes of his elder brother by destroying the very village that his brother had sworn to protect. The said elder brother had royally screwed up his younger brother by basically "Mind-Raping" him, twice over, just so that he would be driven to the "correct path" of killing his elder brother out of revenge. And don't even get me started on how the supposedly "main protagonist" is basically wasting his life to save someone who is honestly, in my personal opinion, an ungrateful bastard who would kill thousands of innocents for the sake of revenge as a deluded form of justice, a bastard who does not even have the decency to apologize for his crimes which includes treason and attempted murder of people who were innocent despite being members of the village that he wanted to destroy including his own former teammates!"

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, including the violent squirming beneath his skin, Tiadanama then continued to speak, "Of course, in hindsight, it is not too surprising why the main protagonist is like that. True, it is honestly idiotic in my honest opinion as an entity created by a Rewriter whose father preaches the virtue of "cutting your losses" which includes giving up on trying to save someone who refuses to be saved, but this is the same protagonist who is determined to become the leader, and protector, of a village who basically loathed his very existence in an unjust manner. Combined with his desire to protect his bonds of friendship and love, which would be even more precious to a love-starved orphan than to a person with a more normal childhood, it would be no surprise that his desire to somehow rescue his so-called friend can change into something which I would personally consider to be an unhealthy obsession." Chuckling, Tiadanama admitted, "Of course, considering how much that accursed Uchiha Clan aggravates my creator to the point of such toxicity, I could admit that he's probably not the most fitting to criticize the main character for being so obsessed even though he would like to think that his own reasons are more logical and realistic. Then again, since when did trying to become the "benevolent" leader and protector of a village which loathed one's very existence ever became logical as a choice, even if the reasons to do so were more selfish at first?"

Changing the subject, Tiadanama continued to speak, "As you can probably tell, whenever my creator recreates the Ninja World, he would somehow find a way so that the main character would gain an arguably healthier relationship than the one he has with his so-called Uchiha friend. Either that or he will at least try to recreate the said friend into someone who could actually be more likeable as a character than the original, although it would require a very significant change in personality. In fact, my creator's loathing for the way the story of the Ninja World went was so bad that he had actually wanted to create a story of me and my two siblings being freed from his mortal vessel upon his death, with me as a powerful god-like villain who will seek to deconstruct the Ninja World and rebuild it into something more palatable to my, or more accurately my creator's, personal tastes regardless of the feelings and wishes of the local inhabitants." Smirking at Mykan's confused expression, Tiadanama added, "Why a villain? Because one of the requirements of villainy, or at least basic cruelty, is being uncaring about the feelings of others, especially innocents, and even my creator cannot actively deconstruct the Ninja World without harming the innocents that live on that world. Creating an altered copy is one thing but attempting to basically break down the original and reshaping it is another matter altogether. Like it or not, my actions, as were the wishes of my creator at the time, would have been selfish and cruel. And no, to actively or blatantly rewrite the personalities of the characters that my creator do actually like in that world so that they would agree with his world view by force is not only cruel, but supremely idiotic to commit as a Rewriter. Don't get me wrong, having the characters gradually develop over time to eventually agree with his world view in a way that is both natural and logical is more difficult to manage and has a chance of failing, a high chance even, but any rewriter worth his weight of words would know that it is the best course of action to create a believable story with a naturally logical flow of events." Tiadanama's smirk only grew as he added, "And it is because of his pride as a Rewriter, as an individual person and sentient being, that my creator decided not to make that story after reading about your creator's failures as a Rewriter, Mykan."

Amused at Mykan's anger at the insult, Tiadanama continued to speak, "Granted, my creator would have made sure that I am depicted as a horrifying and loathed villain regardless of making logical arguments for my hatred towards the Uchiha Clan, and that the heroes of the story would eventually find a way to defeat me by obtaining the help of my antithesis of a twin sister who would help them gain powers from across many different worlds to defeat both me and my younger brother who loathes the lack of naturally logical flow in the Ninja World. Nevertheless, it does not change the fact that my creator is basically creating a work of fan-fiction to express his toxic hatred towards the Uchiha Clan and his desire to ultimately rewrite the canon story into something arguably better, much like how your creator's fan-fictions express HIS toxic hatred and HIS desire to have things his way." Giggling at Mykan's increasingly infuriated expression, Tiadanama added, "That's right Mykan, my creator is thankful because he may had just managed to avoid making what could have been a humiliating mistake by learning about your creator's failings as a Rewriter as well as his arrogant refusal to acknowledge them."

Seeing Mykan's furious attempts to break free from his bonds, Tiadanama mockingly said, "Oh, I don't doubt that your creator may eventually find out about this and, when he does, will attempt to create a story which will vilify me and my siblings, if not try to brainwash my siblings into turning against me and my creator, but he will be too late to stop me from doing this…!" Snapping his fingers, Tiadanama created a magic circle on the floor from which a television set emerged. Tiadanama then made a cut on his thumb with the nail of his index finger, bleeding black ichor instead of crimson blood. Pressing the "bloodied" thumb onto Mykan's chest while ignoring his frantic attempts to escape, Tiadanama allowed the ichor to bleed through Mykan's own clothes and skin into his body. Using his own personal powers as an Avatar-Fragment, Tiadanama altered Mykan so that he would be unable to shut his eyes closed for more than one second, that he would be incapable of shutting himself from his own surroundings, that his body will not be able to move voluntarily for a certain duration of time, and that his mind would not conveniently become blank to escape from whatever is coming next. As Tiadanama used his powers, Mykan squirmed in fear as he could feel something literally crawling beneath his skin and squirming deeper into his body.

Satisfied with the "adjustments", Tiadanama stood up from his chair and moved towards the television set to adjust it as he explained, "Originally, I would have tortured certain members of the Uchiha Clan, as well as a few other villains, while the heroes of the story get banished to a different world so that they would not interfere. Granted, my twin sister would have helped them even though she does not care very much about the people whom I would torture, which would not be surprising given the fact that she and I are ultimately the different Avatar-Fragments of one human soul and therefore have the same "likes and dislikes", but by the time the heroes succeed in stopping me I would have had enough time to not only torment them to the point of breaking, but I would also succeed in altering the Ninja World enough that the Uchiha Clan would no longer be able to receive the "favouritism" of their original creator, thus ensuring that they either become better characters, or face justified destruction. Not only that, but depending on how realistic the changes are, the main character would eventually learn to at least prioritize protecting the people who care for him even if it means turning against a "former friend" who wants to harm them, and mercilessly killing that fool if necessary." After adjusting the television, Tiadanama turned his attention to Mykan and added, "As for how I had planned to torment the Uchiha fools, I would have not only forced them to experience the pain and suffering that they had caused others to endure but I would have also used a few choice moments of horror and despair from different worlds for them to experience such as the horrors of the infamous Eclipse of the God Hand (3), the despair of becoming a living toy doomed to be forgotten by everyone including one's own loved ones (4), and the terror of seeing one's own world being devoured Unicron himself (5). Since that plan is pretty much scrapped, and that using the said methods on you may not be effective considering the so-called "morals" of your creator, a different approach is needed."

Tiadanama's smirk was undeniably smug as he revealed the discs of what he was about to play on the television set. Seeing the titles and pictures on the discs, Mykan's horror grew exponentially as he recognized the titles which his own creator so vehemently despised.

The titles on the discs were My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, seasons one to four.

Savouring Mykan's growing horror and terror, Tiadanama added, "Now, considering that your creator had obviously never bothered to watch all four seasons, never mind some of the more obvious critical research failure issues that I had heard he had made, it is only fair to assume that he, and you by extension, does not know about the ending of season four." Tiadanama's smirk changed into a mad grin as he explained, "And knowing how much your creator despises the idea of friendship and compassion, in spite of the fact that he likes pairing certain characters together in romantic relationships which contradicts against his belief that only power and hatred can make him happy, something which even my creator is not foolish enough to believe in, watching the ending of season four after watching the rest of the four seasons will certainly drive you crazy." After placing the discs into a modified disc player player, Tiadanama returned back to his chair and changed it into a sofa so that he can lounge onto it comfortably. Snapping his fingers, Tiadanama made a box of popcorn appear onto his other hand as he spoke, "The best part is, once the cartoon series starts playing, I would not even need to lift a single finger to torment you." Ignoring Mykan's increasingly crazed attempts to escape, Tiadanama proceeded to point his finger at the television set and, lazily pantomiming the action of pressing a button, got the television set to start playing. If Mykan was not gagged, he would have screamed in horror and mental agony as he was forced to watch while Tiadanama enjoyed the simple pleasure of indulging some popcorn while watching Mykan suffer…

-Scene Break-

While Tiadanama was tormenting Mykan, the feminine entity approached her male bestial counterpart who spoke, "You're done earlier than expected, Cahaya."

The female entity named Cahaya giggled in amusement and replied, "Well, considering that Hapsiel was only going to deep-kiss the ever-loving daylights out of his targets, none of the ninjas were inclined to save them from his advances and risk getting kissed themselves. Not even Naruto dared to stand in his way to save Sasuke, at least not after realizing just how ridiculously indestructible a masochist Hapsiel was."

Snorting in amusement, the bestial entity spoke, "Considering that it is accepted as canon that Naruto feels ill every time he thinks about his accidental first kiss with Sasuke, it's no surprise why he would avoid Hapsiel like the plague."

Gazing upon the world which her bestial counterpart was observing, Cahaya sighed and said, "It's a pity that we cannot make our appearance in the worlds that we actually wish to visit without potentially altering them."

"It cannot be helped, as Avatar-Fragments of our creator we possess the power to change the very reality of any fictional realm that we enter. Despite our attempts to restrain that power, partly out of respect for the realms that we enter and the people living within, and partly to avoid risking the destruction or twisting of the said realms into mockeries of their original selves, never mind the very real threat of earning the ire or even wrath of those who are viewing our actions even as we speak, it would be inevitable that any direct interaction that we have upon these worlds will suffer some alteration however minor it may be. The fact that our creator was seriously planning to send Tiadanama of all people to the Ninja World goes to show just how frustrated he is with that realm which he once enjoyed viewing before the story progressed to some point before its current state. Even I am suspecting that the recent revelation of Kaguya being indirectly responsible for what the Uchiha Clan had become is some sort of ploy or excuse for that world's Writer to "justify" the actions taken by members of that clan, including Madara of all people."

Well aware that both Tiadanama and her more bestial brother, Bukulat, dislike how the Writer of the Ninja World had managed his own creation, Cahaya said, "On the other hand, had it not been for our creator's dissatisfaction with that world, he would not have taken part in the ways of recreating fictional works and become a Rewriter. In a way, much like how we owe some degree of thanks to that foolish person that Tiadanama is currently tormenting, we do have some degree of thanks to the original canon work for "inspiring" our creator to become a Rewriter, which is one step towards potentially improving himself."

Snorting, Bukulat argued, "Perhaps, but that does not change the fact that the Writer of the Ninja World had ultimately failed to create a good story in my opinion, or that our thanks would be begrudging at best. Then again, our own creator is far from infallible either given his own shortcomings and mistakes in real life."

"True, but at least he does not think that he is a superior individual, unlike some people that we know of who actually exist in real life."

Nodding in agreement with his sister, Bukulat said, "There is that and, just like the main hero of that story in the Ninja World, failing does not have to become a reason to stop trying and improving oneself into a better individual, just as how our creator wanted to try and create a better story than the original even if he fails many times in the process. On the other hand, while having confidence and faith in oneself is indeed good if not vital, overconfidence to the point of refusing to accept good advice and positive changes is a recipe for disaster."

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke, "No argument there, brother."

Turning to face the newcomer, both Cahaya and Bukulat saw Tiadanama who was wearing a smug grin as he strolled towards them. Raising a hairless brow, Bukulat asked, "Tormenting Mykan for the sake of "Trolling" his creator and creating an "Excuse Plot" for this story went smoothly I presume?"

"You could say that. If his creator ever sees this story, a real crap-storm will be heading our way."

Smiling at Tiadanama despite the fact that they are supposed to be polar opposites, Cahaya asked, "You do realize that our story can end up being deleted, if not mercilessly ridiculed, because of the content, yes?"

Shurgging, Tiadanama replied, "Perhaps, but who in their right mind will take a man seriously when all he had suffered was having one of his none-too-subtle self-insert characters being tormented by watching a show about ponies who value the magic of friendship?"

"Tempting fate, are we?" asked Bukulat.

"Maybe, but after reading about Dakari-King-Mykan and Chris-Chan, can you blame me for wanting to torment them?"

Well aware of what Tiadanama represents, Bukulat said, "I suppose not, although I could argue that our creator could be using that energy and time to improve himself instead, such as losing that belly of his or meeting new people, preferably in real life if possible." Turning his attention towards a world where vampires sparkle in the sunlight (6), Bukulat asked, "So, what shall we do about that world?"

Tiadanama smirked as he spoke, "That largely depends on the Viewers who are watching us even as we speak." Suddenly, worms erupted from his skin, each worm possessing an eyeball staring directly at every Viewer observing the group, including YOU. With his worms gazing at the Viewers, Tiadanama spoke, "As our creator never viewed into the world of sparkly vampires, he cannot do anything "special" to torment them even if he wanted to do so just to spite the foolish writer that created them. The same goes for works such as Sonichu, which is created by Chris-Chan, and My Little Unicorn, which is created by Dakari King Mykan. To be honest, our creator is not interested in looking at any of these worlds since he does not have the time, patience, or resistance to complete utter horse-apples to waste by looking at them even if it is for the sake of finding more "skilful" ways to torment the characters of the said works. As such, I will most likely **[we will shall quite certainly]** just blow them up or something like that if given the chance. If you have any plans to make it otherwise, feel free to comment about it although our Creator, being as busy if not lazy as he is, would probably not write more about the so-called adventures of us, his three Avatar Fragments."

"In other words, the chances of a sequel to this, assuming that anyone actually wants a sequel of it for whatever reasons it may be, will most likely never happen," added Bukulat. "Also, if anyone feels that our descriptions and characterizations are a bit vague, it is deliberate for the sake of ensuring that no one knows how we really look like, the full extent of our unique abilities, our personalities, and what we really represent. Feel free to try guessing though. Chances are, you could get at least half of them right."

Bowing politely, Cahaya added, "We hoped that you somehow managed to enjoy reading this work of fan-fiction and hope that you continue supporting Writers and Rewriters who wish to become the best they can be at what they do. Also, be assured that Bukulat and I will be keeping Tiadanama in check so that he does not go out of control, although he may end up attacking the home realm of Peter Griffin (7) once he is done with the worlds that he had already mentioned a desire to destroy."

Retracting the worms back into his body, Tiadanama wore a ghoulish grin as he spoke, "Now that the pleasantries are done." Gazing hungrily at the world of sparkling vampires with his grinning mouth stretching to impossible lengths, he asked, "Should I devour every pathetic piece of crap of a vampire that live down there? The taste may be horrid and will most likely leave me with indigestion, but I simply cannot help but want to consume them all and turn them all into what they really are as filthy excrement!"

Placing a restraining hand onto Tiadanama's shoulder, Bukulat said, "Patience, brother. We have time on our side to do just that. Let me study that world for a while longer before you start attacking it. Besides, our creator has been thinking of sending Gasper Vladi (8) down there to deal with them, although he still hasn't quite figured out how to make him angry enough to devour the vampires of that world."

"Oh, I would love **[we would relish]** the irony of those so-called perfect vampires being devoured by him!"

Not involved in Tiadanama's unique set of roles, roles which sometimes overlap with Bukulat's own roles, Cahaya said, "I will leave that world to you two alone while I help our creator recreate any new realms which he has in mind. Let me know when you need me for anything."

As Cahaya left Bukulat and Tiadanama, she did not flinch as she heard the sound of ripping skin as she knew that one of her brothers is revealing his true form as a monster…

-Story Fin-

Author's Note: I honestly do not know what got over me when I made this work, and I have a feeling that this may become a shameful mess ridiculed by everyone, but I just cannot help myself when I decided to create this work of fan-fiction. I would appreciate constructive criticism, but I'm willing to bet that flamers and trolls will be heading my way once this work is posted online. Well, we'll see how people react to this story. Until next time!

The list of fictions is as follows:

(1) Naruto

(2) Magician's Academy

(3) Berserk

(4) One Piece

(5) Transformers: The Movie

(6) Twilight

(7) Family Guy

(8) High School DxD


End file.
